Get to Know You
by Mystoriesaremybabies
Summary: Sequel to 'My Coffee's Cold'. Hinata has to go to a dinner party with her family and she thinks it couldn't get any worse...Until she sees the arrogant jerk from the coffee shop: Sasuke Uchiha. He wants to get to know her. What will she do?


**Hey guys!**

**So I've got my new laptop now and I've started to write the new chapters for 'Melting an Ice Queen' and 'Shyness is not allowed in your vocabulary!'**

**Anyone who has read, 'My coffee's cold!' probably knows that I was thinking about writing a sequel depending on the responce. There were some reviews that wanted a sequel and I thought that I should probably get back into writing for real by entertaining my readers.**

**I had quite a few ideas for the sequel, but a review made by someone going by the name of 'Nafsi-chan' gave me the idea of a meeting between both Hinata and Sasuke's families. I wouldn't have thought of that, so thanks. **

**This has probably been the longest babble I've had in a while (it's annoying typing on an iPad so I just got down what I needed to). I hope you guys enjoy this and if you're first time readers then I recommend reading 'My coffee's cold!' first. Just some friendly advice.**

**I'm not a university student, yet, so some of the things may not be accurate, such as the majors and core subjects. I've done some research but sometimes the internet doesn't explain things as clearly as I would like.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Here is Get To Know You!**

* * *

><p>"We're so late." Hanabi muttered to herself as she settled into the passenger's seat.<p>

"And whose fault is that?" Hinata asked after she also settled into the car and started up the engine.

Hanabi grumbled, "I couldn't find my lucky pendant. You know I always wear it to dinner parties."

Hinata sighed. She couldn't blame her sister for wanting a little luck at these kind of events. She wondered what stuck up family they were going to be meeting this time. Her dad had left earlier with Neji and had gave them the address when Hinata offered to wait for Hanabi. Why her dad wouldn't tell her what family they were having dinner with, she didn't know.

She didn't even know why she had to go to these things. Giving her title of heiress to Hanabi in favour of a different career path, she had no idea why her dad insisted that she attended every single party they were invited to.

She didn't even live at home; she lived in the condo her dad had bought her when she had turned eighteen. Away from the house, away from the rules and yet still required to make an appearance every now and then for political reasons. Her sister was more than capable of representing the family, Hinata should know, having been subjected to hours of rants about the company – curtesy of Hanabi.

"Why did I even buy these things?" Hinata asked, gesturing to the enormous heels that she was currently wearing.

"Because they're cute," Hanabi answered, "and besides, you've worn them plenty of times before." She told her.

Hinata nodded. "Yes, when I'm out partying and there's enough alcohol in my system that I forget about them."

"For what it's worth, they look good on you."

Hinata allowed a small smile. "Thanks"

Compliments weren't new to her: she had inherited the 'Hyuga looks' just like her sister and Neji, but she preferred to keep a low profile and not flaunt what she had.

Dinner parties were dressy events in her dads eyes, so she was wearing a black lace dress with sleeves and classy black high heels with laces tied into a bow. Her hair was in beach waves as oppose to the usual straight style she wore and her face was exempt from make-up apart from lipstick and the eyeliner and mascara around her eyes.

As she drove, she thought about better things she could be doing right at that moment: homework, studying, meeting with some friends…Anything had to be better than her current situation.

She sighed again and focused her attention on the house in front of her. Double checking with the address her dad gave her, she concluded that they were at the right household.

"Come on, let's get this over with." She told Hanabi.

"Don't be such a downer, think of the food." Hanabi joked.

"Hmmm"

Walking up the path, Hinata could practically smell the wealth this family had. It could probably rival her own. Some more snobs, she thought as she knocked on the door.

"Remember, you suck up to them and take the attention away from me." Hinata reminded her sister.

Hanabi nodded, "Roger that."

It was something that they always did at events such as these: Hanabi would engage with the family while Hinata would fade into the background. Most of the time it worked. People only cared about the heiress, not the one who gave up the title unless they wanted her to marry their sons, which would never happen in Hinata's opinion.

"Well, well, well…What a pleasant surprise." A masculine voice stated.

_You have got to be kidding me._

"You have got to be kidding me!" Hinata exclaimed.

Sasuke smirked. "Hinata Hyuga, I didn't know you were going to be attending this dinner."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes," Sasuke answered before Hinata proceeded to add a quick, 'Barely'.

Hinata glared at Sasuke while he only smirked in return…Then they both turned as a throat cleared.

"As much as I find this…Interesting," Hanabi started while eyeing the both of them, "I think that we've kept everyone waiting long enough."

"Right." Sasuke agreed, "Come in." He said, stepping aside and allowing Hinata and Hanabi to enter his home.

Hinata eyed Sasuke as he made a huge effort to close any distance between the two of them, while she on the other hand made the same effort to create some distance between them, Hanabi being oblivious to the whole thing.

"The dining room is this way." Sasuke said before leading them down a hall.

Upon entering the room, Hinata saw her dad and Neji talking to two men. When Hiashi looked up and saw his daughters, he greeted them with a tight smile.

"Nice of you two to finally arrive." He said.

Hinata folded her arms and struck a defiant pose. "Blame Hanabi. I could have left without her, but I don't think that would have boded well with you." She turned towards Hanabi. "It's like you can't function without me."

"Please, you need me as much as I need you." Hanabi retorted with a huge grin.

Hinata smirked. "I'm starting to reconsider, brat."

Before Hanabi could retort, one of the yet to be introduced men interrupted. "Hiashi, you never told me you had two beautiful and humorous daughters! I'm Fugaku Uchiha." Fugaku said, extending his hand to Hinata and Hanabi to shake.

"She's about as humorous as a corpse." Hanabi said while shaking his hand. "I'm Hanabi, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Hinata shook his hand next but her introduction was less courteous, "Hinata".

"Well Hinata, Hanabi, meet my two sons, Itachi and Sasuke." Fugaku gestured to Sasuke and the other previously unknown male. "My wife Mikoto is in the kitchen. How about we sit down at the table?"

Everyone complied and Mikoto soon set the table with the food. Hiashi and Fugaku sat at the heads of the table while Hinata sat in between Neji and Hanabi. Somehow Sasuke had managed to get the seat across from her, with Itachi and Mikoto on either side of him.

Conversation was polite and formal as everyone ate and Hinata was feeling optimistic that she'd managed to avoid any type of discussion until she was addressed directly.

"So Hinata, may I ask why you gave the title of heiress to Hanabi?" Fugaku asked.

The question caught everyone's attention and all of the focus went to Hinata. "I don't want to run a company." She stated.

_Short and simple, Hinata, keep it short and simple._

"Hinata didn't want to study business." Hiashi elaborated.

"Oh?" Mikoto asked. "What are you studying dear?"

Hinata decided to humour everyone by giving a proper answer. "I'm majoring in biochemistry as well as studying some other classes."

Hinata saw Sasuke look slightly shocked at that, although she didn't know why. Did he not think she was smart enough to be good a science? Hinata wondered why that thought bothered her so much, but soon brushed it aside when she gladly noticed the conversation drifting away from her.

Eventually Fugaku decided that they should discuss future plans for the companies in his office, and Hinata decided that it was time she got home. "You're welcome to stay." Itachi offered when Hinata shock his hand.

"I'll pass." She said before shaking Fugaku and Mikoto's hands.

"I've got to be going as well." Sasuke informed everyone.

After all of the goodbyes, Hinata prepared to leave while the others disappeared into the office. She didn't know where Sasuke had gone, but frankly she didn't care.

Walking down the hall, Hinata was a few metres away from the door when something pushed her into a wall. "Never pegged you as the science type."

"Are you questioning my intelligence?" Hinata asked. She knew who had pushed her into the wall now, and she wasn't amused. "Never mind, just get off me."

"I have to say, you look _very_ appealing in that dress. Hot and fuckable." Sasuke whispered, his mouth near Hinata's ear.

"You're an egotistic manic."

"And you're a condescending minx."

Hinata grunted, "I don't even know you." She told him.

"But I want to know you." Sasuke argued before crashing his lips onto Hinata's.

Hinata struggled against him but Sasuke managed to overpower her and eventually, like last time, she gave in.

She didn't know what was so addicting about his kisses, but it was something she couldn't resist. Somehow he had managed to coax her mouth open and now he was caressing her tongue his own. Hinata ran her hands through his hair while he ran his down her back before tangling one in the ends of her silky strands. Hinata couldn't help but moan slightly when Sasuke sucked gently on her tongue and she gasped when he bit down gently on it. Sasuke separated them and started to place frantic kisses on Hinata's neck.

"Stop," Hinata eventually told him, "I don't do onetime flings."

"Who says I want this to be a onetime thing?" Sasuke asked. He looked Hinata in the eye. "You're the first girl who hasn't sucked up to me for my wealth or looks, you're smart and very attractive. Why wouldn't I want to get to know you?"

Hinata returned his gaze and scrutinised his features. "You're serious."

Sasuke nodded and Hinata only just noticed that his lips looked slightly smudged with her lipstick. She couldn't deny that he looked really sexy with the red contrasting on his pale skin and his messy hair, which she had managed to make even messier during their kiss.

Hinata contemplated the pros and cons of allowing someone like Sasuke into her life. It would definitely be eventful.

"You really want to get to know me?" She asked.

Sasuke nodded again.

Hinata sighed. "Fine. But no ambush kisses…And no sex."

"No sex?" Sasuke looked disheartened by that.

"Prove you can be my friend before I even consider you as my boyfriend." She told him.

Sasuke pouted before getting a look of pure determination on his face. "Okay. Yeah, I can do that."

Hinata laughed at his eager face before addressing the fact that they were still in his parent's hallway with practically no space between them, "I really do have to go."

"Can I get your number? Friends exchange numbers, right?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata agreed and gave him her number. "Well, Sasuke Uchiha, I'll see you around." She said, mirroring his final words from their last meeting before walking out of the front door.

"I'll hold you to that!" Sasuke called after her.

Hinata smirked. She supposed that he wasn't that bad; it would certainly be fun teasing him. Hinata internally cackled – let the fun begin.

* * *

><p><strong>So…What did you think?<strong>

**That last one was planned but I didn't really plan this one. Did you like it? Dislike it? Leave a review.**

**I've only just realised that I've kind of left a window of opportunity for a 'threequel'. Don't know if that's a word, according to Wikipedia it is. I'll see about writing a follow up if this gets a good response.**

**Check out my other stories on my profile if you liked this one.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
>See ya later alligators! <strong>


End file.
